


Scratches

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [19]
Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100. Prompt: Snow White and the Huntsman – Snow/Ravenna - claws</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

 

Ravenna had her claws in Snow. Bent to her will, slave to her desires. The best part was dear Snow was completely willing.

Ravenna approached Snow from behind. She was naked, as instructed, her pale skin smooth and perfect. She reached out and touched using only her fingernails. Ravenna lightly scratched up the backs of Snow's thighs.

"Tell me you're mine," Ravenna said, her voice low, almost hypnotic.

"I'm yours," Snow replied, Ravenna's fingernails gently scratching at her flat belly.

"And I treat my things very well," Ravenna scraped her thumbnail over Snow's hard nipples and started kissing her neck.


End file.
